Leap chapter 2
by shusumaon
Summary: Well this isn't really as summary but I hope you guys enjoy reading this! (if you want to summary you can check chapter 1!)


**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean Leap, is that even a thing?" Eren said it very sarcastically, but I was interested. Because if this does work, maybe we can see Rin one more time.

"Well Leap is kind of like a time machine, but we can't go their psychically like in any other sci-fi movie. Leap is an e-mail time machine, so we can send messages to the past, but we still haven't really tested it out and we don't know if they can even respond to us."

"So even if we did do we wouldn't even know if it would work." Mae said, it sounded like she had no hope about Leap anymore.

"Why'd you guys even make this anyways? Do you even know how it works?" I said it straight at his face, Kyou gave a small sigh but replied.

"You see Leap can help many people, it could probably prevent many wars, diseases, accidents, and other horrible things that could affect us in this or the next future."

He stopped the car and parked it.

"What are we doing here Kyou?" Kaori said still sniffing.

"This is where Leap is created. So far we've held it in a top secret room, thats how special it is. It could change everyone's life." He took a pause until we reached the room. He put his hand on a scanner to open the door.

We all walked in, and when we got in it wasn't something we were expecting. Everywhere in the rooms were monitored from the outside world but it doesn't look like ours. While I kept walking I stopped and looked at a big screen, it looked like you can type something in it.

"Now this is where we send the e-mails, the e-mails will then go through a black hole and reach the past." He said while typing someone's e-mail. I kept on walking along the room, everything was really high tech, I couldn't even believe it. There were many computers which all had lists of different e-mails. After he finished we noticed who it was. It was my old one.

"Do you think we can? Try…" Kaori said in a soft voice. She walked up to the big screen and stared. Mae then puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey i'm in if we do this."

"We're not sure if they will get it but we could try if you want. We can send an email to your past self and see if they can get it." I looked at him and thought, if we do this maybe Rin will come back?

"Lets do it, but the only thing is will anything change in the future like this future? Or no." Eren said it and it was actually a good question since Eren wasn't the brightest person.

"It could be possible the only thing is if we do change the past nothing will change here but it will create a new future for them." Kyou warned us, but I want to do it no matter what. For the people in the other futures, they probably want to see Rin as much as we want to see her.

"I'm in." Kaori said it while raising her hand high. It looked as if she was really determined to do this.

"Let's do it then." hopefully we can save Rin.

"Okay do any of you guys remember what happened this day?" Kyou pointed to the date of a time period, and I noticed it was the day from the past when we were at our second day of high school.

"Wait wasn't this the day Rin got injured from the sports festival?" Eren said. I remember the sports festival like it was yesterday, and I could still remember Rins face when it happened.

"I think it was too, but maybe we should give the old Sora a warning before he reads it." Kaori said and looked at me with a glare.

"What! I would have to be really convinced to believe in things like time travel at this age." I yelled out.

"Okay so let me type this in maybe past Sora would believe us." Kyou then typed in almost like a letter to my past self.

"Hopefully this will do, are you guys ready." Kyou had his hand on the mouse and moved it to the send button. He then looked at all of us, and we all gave him the eyes look. He then clicked the mouse and we watched the email slowly load for a while, then it sent.

"It's going to take a while until we get a email sent back so lets wait here for a while." Mae said.

**Four years before…**

"Sora get up you're going to be late for school!".

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Sora reached for his phone and turned it on. As he was going through all of his things he noticed one new email, which would change his and his friends lives forever.

_Hello Sora from the past, this is Sora and his friends from the future._


End file.
